Splling Counts
by TwoPeasInABed
Summary: Alfred discovers what happens when you make spelling errors.


Just a few dents to buff out, a new coat of paint, an update to the systems, and a slight adjustment to the motor was all he was told the old plane needed. Nothing too fancy or costly. Alfred figured it would take a few weeks and he'd be done in no time. Unfortunately for him though, it had been what, three months now since he had bought the stupid thing? The old World War II fighter plane had been more trouble then he had hoped. Unfortunately it needed more then what he was told and despite Arthur telling him to just give up on it already, he couldn't find himself to do so.

So far he's had to track down very hard to find parts, replace the glass in the cockpit, find an engine expert to tell him if it was still salvageable and so on. For now, he was sitting on the left wing, finishing a repair he had done. Once the bolt was as tight as he could get it, he pulled the wrenchaway to no avail. Cursing quietly to himself, he grasped the tool with both hands in an attempt to pry it loose. This wasn't the first time this had happened for him and it was really starting to get old.

Glaring down at it, he gave one more tug before it finally came loose and smacked him right in the forehead. "Fuck!" he yelled as he fell onto his backside and immediately brought a hand to the spot to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Examining his gloved hand, he sighed in relief and felt the area again only to let out a loud whine.

Just then his phone went off, causing him to jump in surprise. Killer Queen rang through out the empty hanger as he tried to quickly fish the phone from his pocket. He already knew who it was (based on the ringtone) but none the less, he was excited to see what they wanted.

It was a simple text from Arthur:

**I'm outside by the fence with dinner.**

A wide grin made its way to his face. Every time he went to work on the plane he seemed to have lost track of time but Arthur (who seemed a bit more like a mother then a boyfriend) always kept a good watch out. They had decided if he wasn't home before 5pm that meant he wouldn't be home until later. So each time that happened, Arthur would always drop by and bring him dinner.

About to put his phone away, the same ringtone went off as before. Pausing a bit confused, he looked back to his phone to see another text from Arthur.

**Please hurry, I miss you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

The American couldn't help but stare at the message fondly. He loved when Arthur sent him things like that. It made him feel a bit special too seeing as he wasn't all too fond of sending little emoticons like heart. He was sure the Brit only did that for him.

Quickly, he pocketed his phone and climbed down the ladder, grabbed his bomber jacket and ran out of the hanger and across the aviation bases grounds. Soon as the outer fence came into view, he was able to make out a figure standing on the other side.

Pausing a moment, he took out his phone and sent a quick message to his friend who was in the hanger next to his and continued his trek over to the fence. Once he knew he was in hearing range, he called out happily to the older male; waving his arm high in the air to him.

His arms crossed with his back to the fence, Arthur jumped some at the loud noise and turned to see the other approaching him. "Well it's about time you got here," he stated a bit annoyed sounding (but that was normal).

The older male watched as Alfred climbed the fence with ease and hopped down onto the large concrete ledge. "Wow Art, I knew ya missed me but I didn't think it was that much!" he chimed playfully.

The Brit simply huffed and held out a bag of McDonald's for him. "Is that really how you wish to talk to the one who just brought you your favourite fast food?"

Crouching down on the edge of the ledge, his eyes widened at the sight and immediately his mouth began to water. When he reached out for it, Arthur pulled it just out of his arms length and waved a finger at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he whined loudly, still trying to grab the bag. "C'mon Art, I'm really hungry and I've been working hard all day!"

"Is the plane up and running yet?" he asked curiously like he always did. Despite how much the Brit told him he should just drop it and try to sell the plain as is, Alfred knew deep down, he too wanted to see the thing fly. "I'll give you the food….. But you have to kiss me first," he said with a small hint of a small to his face.

Perking up immediately, Alfred nodded and pulled the other close by his hips and wrapped his arms securely around him. Leaning up, he placed a sweet kiss to the Brits soft lips and was elated when the kiss was returned. After a few second he finally pulled away but kept him in his hold. "Can I have my food now?" he asked expectantly, almost like a child wanting something sweet for having done a chore.

A small laugh escaped Arthur and he nodded. "Yes of course. But you'll have to let me go first." Instead of being released, Alfred's grip only tightened and he seemed to be looking around expectantly; more so up at the sky. "Is something the matter?" he asked worriedly, running a hand through the others dark blond hair.

"Huh?" he asked, and began to fidget some; immediately looking nervous. "O-oh, um, nothings wrong! I was just…. Um…. Looking to see if any birds were in the sky!"

Arthur simply gave him a dull stare, clearly not buying it. "Don't lie to me Alfred F. Jones. You know what happens when you do."

A small shiver went through him as he remembered clearly Arthur had forced him to sleep on the couch and clean the entire house for a week. "Y-yeah I do…" Then, he heard an all too familiar noise up in the sky and perked up. Tilting his head upwards a large grin played onto his face and he said, "I wasn't really lying when I said I was looking for a bird. It's actually a metal one I was trying to find!"

Arthur furrows his brow in confusion not understanding what he meant. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as a metal bird."

"Yes there is!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Just look up and you'll see it now!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Arthur decided to humor him some and did as he was told. When he looked up, his brow knitted together as he saw a familiar plane that was flying a rather large banner behind it. When he recognized the plain, his eyes widened a degree. "You got it to-" Suddenly he burst out into a fit of laughter when he had read finished reading the banner. "Is Arthur KICKland your other boyfriend?"

When he started to laugh Alfred frowned a bit hurt. What could be so funny? At his words, he immediately looked up confused and read the banner himself before cursing loudly, his face heating up. Immediately, he hid his face in the others shoulder shaking his head. "It's supposed to say KIRKland!" he whined defensively.

Still chuckling, he once again ran his free hand through his hair in an attempt to console him. "I'm sure it is, luv, I'm sure it is." Feeling one of the others arms release him to rummage around in his jacket pocket, the American let out yet another curse and whined loudly. "What's the matter now?" Arthur asked, still smiling brightly.

Wrapping his arm back around the Brit he rested his chin on the others shoulder, clearly pouting. "I forgot the ring back in the hanger," he grumbled annoyed. "Man I suck at this thing!"

Letting out yet another small chuckle, Arthur shook his head before nuzzling it against Alfred's. "Its fine dear, in fact, I think I like this the way it is more then if it was right." Pulling away some so he could look him in the eyes, he said in a loving tone, "And to answer your question, yes, I would like to marry you."

Alfred simply blinked a few times before his usual childish pout came to his face though Arthur could make out just a small hint of a smile there. "Good, you better after laughing at me like that," he stated.

Chuckling to himself, Arthur shook his head and brought his free arm around the others shoulder into a tight embrace and couldn't help but break out into another friendly fit of laughter. "You're so mean to me!" Alfred whined once more.

"Yes, but you love me anyways."

Alfred was silent a moment before a wide grin made its way to his face. "Yeah, I do. Now give me my McDonald's!"

AN- Fallen~


End file.
